Behind
by Profe Fest
Summary: Orang yang membencimu biasanya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu./ FonMammon fic. Warning! BL, typo(s), fluff (maybe). RnR?


_Orang yang membencimu biasanya adalah orang yang paling mengerti dirimu_

.

.

.

**Title : Behind**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance  
><strong>

**Warning! BL, shonen-ai, fluff (maybe), typo(s), dan segala hal yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Badai dengan kabut, kombinasi selaras namun sekaligus bertentangan pada saat yang bersamaan. Badai akan mengamuk, menghancurkan semuanya, sementara kabut hanya menyesatkan, membuat setiap makhluk berpikir segala yang palsu adalah hal nyata, lalu membuat mereka berputar tanpa henti di tempat yang sama. Badai dapat dilengkapi dengan kabut namun tak setiap kabut bisa dilengkapi dengan badai—ia seringkali bergerak atas kemauan sendiri.

Badai dan kabut, keduanya dapat begitu serasi namun juga berlawanan. Bagai matahari dan bulan yang sama-sama menerangi dirgantara namun memiliki sifat yang berbeda—sinar mentari amat membutakan, namun bulan bersinar anggun sekaligus elegan. Sebagai cerminan, katakanlah di sini badai adalah surya sementara kabut adalah candra.

Ya, itulah mereka, _Strom Arcobaleno_ serta _Mist Arcobaleno_, Fon dan Mammon—berada di kelompok yang sama namun memiliki jalan hidup yang berbeda. Keduanya saling benci, terbukti dengan setiap berjumpa pastilah saling melemparkan caci maki—maaf, maksudnya, sindiran menusuk hati.

Semuanya tak berubah meski adanya perubahan zaman. Vongola yang dahulu duduk di tahta tertinggi kini memiliki saingan. Tidak, bukan mereka peduli, ini hanya sekedar informasi.

Awalnya, semuanya tampak biasa saja, tak ada perubahan yang drastis karenanya. Namun perlahan, mereka memulai pergerakan, membuat tanda yang mencurigakan. Demi keseimbangan TriNiSet serta lainnya, Arcobaleno mulai mengadakan rapat rahasia. Apakah incarannya? Apakah tujuannya?

"Cukup sudah, aku selesai dengan rapat ini," ujar seorang pria sembari berdiri dari bangkunya. Sejenak bunyi kayu berderit di lantai tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran, namun itu segera diindahkan.

"Duduklah lagi, Viper. Kita belum menuntaskan semuanya," suruh pria lain dengan kadal hijau bertengger di bahunya.

Sebuah dengusan kecil mewarnai ruangan. "Aku tetap pergi. Satu lagi, namaku Mammon," ralat pria bertudung tadi. Sebuah kabut tipis mengelilinginya, lalu detik berikutnya ia menghilang entah ke mana—sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"_Kora_, dia benar-benar pergi lho, Reborn," kata seorang pria lain yang memiliki rambut pirang tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tempat duduk si pria bertudung tadi.

"Biar saja. Dia akan kembali kemari," jawab pria dengan kadal hijau tadi.

"Kembali bagaimana? Dia itu memang seenaknya sendiri, _kora_."

Sebuah deritan kursi lain kembali mampir ke telinga. "Aria, bisa aku pergi sebentar?" tanya seorang pria dengan pakaian adat China berwarna merah.

Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah seorang wanita berambut hitam kala mendengarnya. "Tentu saja, Fon. Silakan," jawabnya.

"O- oi! Fon! Kau mau pergi juga? Dasar kalian makhluk yang tidak menghargai Aria, tidak seperti _ore-sama_—"

"—Aku bilang pergi sebentar, Skull. Aku tidak bilang aku pergi dari rapat ini," ralat si pria China seraya membentuk sebuah senyuman—mengerikan—pada wajahnya. Tak ada yang bicara selanjutnya, pria tadi langsung komat-kamit mengucap doa—dalam hati, tentunya.

Wanita berambut hitam yang tadi dipanggil Aria tertawa pelan. "Pergilah sekarang, Fon. Aku yakin dia masih dekat," katanya kemudian.

"_Xiè Xiè_," kata pria China tadi sembari menundukkan kepala seraya tersenyum ramah. Pria itu lalu melangkahkan kaki, memutar kenop pintu, dan keluar ruangan—dengan menutup pintu sebelumnya.

"Dasar dia itu. Kenapa tak bilang saja ingin mengejarnya, _kora_!" sungut pria berambut pirang tadi sembari menaikkan satu kakinya.

"Setidaknya ia tidak sebodoh kau, Colonello," balas seorang wanita lain dengan pakaian instrukturnya.

"Hahaha! Kau bahkan dikatai bodoh oleh perempuanmu sendiri!" tawa seorang pria bermanik ungu yang baru saja perkataannya diralat si pria China.

"Apa maksudmu, _kora_?!"

"Semuanya?" Satu kata dari Aria sudah cukup meredam perkelahian yang nyaris terjadi di sana.

"Jadi, rapat ini dilanjutkan atau menunggu mereka?" tanya seorang pria lain dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kita lanjutkan saja. Sepertinya mereka akan lama," jawab Aria.

.

.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini, Viper," kata sebuah suara. Seorang pria bertudung panjang—yang tadi meninggalkan rapat—menolehkan kepala, menemukan seorang pria berkepang dengan pakaian tradisional China.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" balas pria bertudung tadi. Nada ketus terdengar dalam pertanyaannya, dalam hati ia bertanya mengapa pria itu tahu akan keberadaannya.

"Mengejarmu?" jawab pria China barusan masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, tak dipedulikannya nada ketus dalam pertanyaan pria di hadapannya, toh itu juga sudah biasa.

"Untuk apa?" Kali ini, pria bertudung itu—mari panggil dia dengan Mammon—berbalik dan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ayo kembali, Viper. Rapat belum selesai sepenuhnya," ajak pria China barusan—Fon—dengan nada lembut nan ramah.

"Ditolak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena bagiku rapatnya selesai."

"Belum selesai, Viper. Ayo kembali," ajak Fon tanpa mengenal kata menyerah.

"Aku sudah pergi, jadi aku tak akan kembali. Maaf saja."

"Aku sudah mengejarmu dan kau tak menghargainya?"

"Apa yang patut kuhargai hanya dengan berhasil mengejarku?" tanya Mammon.

"Hanya aku yang berhasil mengejarmu dan menemukanmu di sini," jawab Fon tenang.

Hening menyergap keduanya, berganti dengan hembusan angin malam yang memang helaian rambut mereka. Tak lama, Mammon membuang muka. Menyebalkan, sungut sang ilusionis dalam nuraninya.

"Jadi, mau kembali?" tanya Fon lagi.

"Jangan sombong hanya karena berhasil menemukan _kabut_ sepertiku," sergah sang ilusionis Varia tersebut. "Lagi pula kau baru sekali berhasil melakukannya. Jangan besar kepala."

"Siapa bilang baru pertama?" alih Fon terangkat sebelah, "ini kedua kalinya."

"Apa?"

"Yang pertama saat kau minta ditemukan itu—"

"—baik, kuralat, ini baru kedua kalinya kau menemukanku."

Fon menghela napas mendengarnya, memang benar sebenarnya pria bertudung ini sungguh keras kepala. "Viper, kau tahu makna tersembunyi dari mengejar dan menemukan?"

"Tak peduli pada hal macam itu."

"Kau pergi karena ingin ada yang mengejar dan aku melakukannya seorang diri. Yang lain tak mengikuti karena memang tak peduli. Memang sih, jika kalau kau pergi paling kau akan mendapat rinciannya nanti. Tapi aku mau bersusah-susah kemari, hanya karena kau pergi. Kesimpulannya…," Fon mendekat lalu berbisik tepat di telinga sang ilusionis, "…apa kau tak mencium bahwa yang mengejarmu memiliki perasaan lain padamu?"

Mammon terdiam—maaf, maksudnya mencoba menenangkan aura asing yang menyergap tubuhnya. Ia mendengus lalu mengalihkan objek pandangan mata. "_Muu_, lalu apa?"

"Lalu kau mau meninggalkanku sendiri di sana tanpa pasangan?" tanya Fon dengan sedikit mendramatisa—tentunya juga setelah memundurkan badan.

"Ada Skull, Verde, dan Reborn yang tak punya pasangan di sana. Kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka," sahut Mammon.

"Lalu menonton Colonello dan Lal yang memamerkan kedekatan mereka? Kau memberiku pilihan terburuk, Viper," tolak Fon.

"Ralat, menonton kebodohan Colonello yang tak memahami sifat Lal," cetus sang ilusionis.

Fon tertawa mendengarnya. Ada benarnya sih, pria itu tidak salah.

"Jadi, berniat kembali?" tanya si pria China seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"_Muu_, satu susu stroberi dan akan kulakukan," jawab sang _kabut_ tanpa beban. Fon tertawa untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini tangannya diangkat dan mengelus puncak kepala si pria.

"Baik, baik, akan kubelikan. Ayo," ajak si pria China seraya berbalik arah. Mammon mengikuti punggungnya, kali ini tanpa mengucap sepatah kata.

Ternyata benar, pada akhirnya, yang dapat membujuk sang _kabut_ hanya sang _badai_.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Oi! Ada omake nih!**

.

.

"Fon,"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kalau tadi arti mengejar, lantas apa arti menemukan?"

"Itu sih mudah. Artinya tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menemukanmu kecuali aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena memang hanya aku yang tahu ke mana tempatmu berada."

"…Kau bisa menemukanku itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tidak juga. Waktu pertama, aku langsung tahu kau ada di perpustakaan ba—"

"—Oke, aku mengalah. Cukup sampai di sana."

Sebuah tawa kembali meluncur di bibir pria China. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

"Omong-omong, bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Biarkan kali ini aku yang meralat. _Kita_ saling membenci."

"Ah, ya. Lalu untuk apa kau menyusulku?"

"Tahu apa makna benci yang lainnya?"

"Ya, tahu. Benci adalah saat di mana kita saling menyayangi namun tak mengerti bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya."

"Biarkan aku meralatnya lagi. Saat di mana kita saling _mencintai_."

Dengusan. "Tahu saja kau."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : BERAKHIR DENGAN GAJENYA /tiduran/ #gebukinaja. Maaf saya OOC sangat ini, gaje banget lagi argh maafkan- belum lagi typo belum juga— /dibekep pake obat bius/ #nak.

Omong-omong saya bingung mau bilang apa buat jelasin ini #tamvaraja. Jadi, kalau ada pertanyaan tanyakan saja di kotak review ya~ kritik, saran, komen juga silahkan penuhi kotak review sesuka kalian, ditunggu #nak. Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain. Oh, selamat tahun baru semuanya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
